Karma
by xings
Summary: [CHAP 2 IS UP!] Berpikirlah sebelum bertindak. Karena karma does exist. GS. Sulay; slight Chanbaek and Kaihun.
1. prolog

**Halo**

 **Aku kembali dengan ff baru, kuharap kalian menyukainya**

 **Sebenarnya, ini bukan salah satu dari 4 project ff ku yang ku ceritakan di ff sebelumnya**

 **Tapi ya, berhubung tadi sedang dapat ide**

 **Yasudahlah,**

 **Sekali lagi, kuharap kalian menyukai ff ini**

 **Selamat membaca!**

* * *

"Xing, berhentilah menjadi _playgirl_. Sekarang Luhan, kemarin Chanyeol, kemarinnya lagi Jongin, kemarinnya lagi Jongdae. Besok siapa? Ayahku?" Ucapan sarkastik Baekhyun membuat Yixing mengalihkan padangan dari ponselnya.

Yixing menatap Baekhyun dengan jengah, sedikit sakit hati dengan ucapan sahabatnya itu. "Jangan berlebihan Byun. Aku tidak semurah itu."

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin membuka mulut, Yixing sudah menyelaknya. "Jika kalian menasihatiku karena yang menjadi korbanku adalah target kalian, tidak usah seperti ini. Toh, aku tidak melakukan apapun selain membuat mereka tergila-gila padaku―"

"―tapi kau mencampakan mereka hingga mereka jadi semacam alergi pada wanita, Xing. Astaga! Bagaimana aku bisa mendekati Chanyeol kalau dia selalu mengalihkan pandangan―layaknya orang sedang melihat setan―tiap kali aku berpas-pasan dengannya!"

"Jongin juga tak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol, _fyi_ saja. Malah lebih parah mungkin. Dengar-dengar, Jongin memilih jadi _gay_ sejak diputuskan olehmu," kali ini Sehun yang angkat bicara.

Tatapan mata Baekhyun terlihat sangat menuding Yixing. "Tuh, Xing. Dengar apa yang dikatakan Sehun! Perbuatanmu malah membuat orientasi seksual seseorang berubah. Astaga, Zhang Yixing ini pakai sihir macam apa sebenarnya?"

Yixing mendelik tanda tak suka. Sahabatnya ini kalau berbicara memang tidak pernah disaring dulu, atau bagaimana, _sih_?

Gadis kelahiran Changsha itu berdiri, menatap Baekhyun dan Sehun bergantian. "Ya jangan salahkan aku kalau mereka jadi seperti itu. Memangnya aku memaksa mereka untuk alergi pada wanita―bahkan merubah orientasi seksualnya? Tidak, bukan? Nah, _now you get the point, girls. See you later_!"

Kaki jenjangnya ia langkahkan menjauhi Sehun dan Baekhyun. Tak tau kemana ia akan pergi, ntah mencari korban baru atau sekedar mendinginkan kepalanya setelah mendapat ceramah singkat dari kedua sahabatnya tersebut. Yang penting, ia harus merasa bebas. Tak terkekang. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

* * *

 **Pendek? Tentu saja, ini baru prolognya**

 **Aku berharap aku bisa melanjutkan ff ini secepatnya**

 **Dan semoga aku tidak mendapat write block**

 **Doakan saja ya**

 **Yang terakhir,**

 **Tolong tinggalkan review, kawan?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Halo**

 **Akhirnya aku bisa fast update**

 **Semoga kalian suka ya dengan chapter ini**

 **Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Dentuman musik mengalun keras, membuat siapa saja yang belum terbiasa dengan suara itu sakit telinga. Tampak dua gadis―yang tengah kebosanan―mencoba menikmati setiap dentuman yang terdengar di _club_ langganan mereka tersebut.

"Byun! Cepat hubungi Yixing. Kau mau menunggu lebih lama lagi?" perintah Sehun―si gadis bersurai hitam―dengan sedikit berteriak. Dentuman musik yang kelewat keras itu mengganggu komunikasinya dengan sahabatnya.

Gadis yang dipanggil Byun itu mengambil ponselnya, sambil memincingkan mata kearah Sehun. "Ya ya ya. Sabar sedikit, Oh. Kau baru menunggu 15 menit dan kau bertingkah seakan-akan kau sudah menunggu selama 15 jam. Bagaimana kau bisa menunggu Jongin kembali menjadi _straight_ , kalau menunggu sahabatmu dalam hitungan menit saja kau tidak bisa?"

"Sialan!" Sehun mengumpat dan Baekhyun menyeringai. Kalimatnya berhasil menohok hati seorang Oh Sehun.

"Daripada kau terus-terusan menghinaku―padahal nasibmu tidak jauh berbeda denganku―lebih baik kau segera telepon si nyonya besar Zhang. Aku tau, kau juga sama tak sabarnya denganku."

"Iya, Oh Sehun-ku yang cerewet. Tak bisa kah kau lihat saat ini aku sedang menjalankan perintahmu?"

Baekhyun dan Sehun sama-sama menunggu―lagi. Baekhyun menunggu Yixing mengangkat panggilannya, dan Sehun menunggu usaha Baekhyun membuahkan hasil. Baekhyun menggerutu pelan. Nyonya besar itu kenapa tidak mengangkat panggilannya, _sih_? Dia yang membuat janji, tapi dia juga yang terlambat. Sunggu tipikal Yixing sekali.

Nada panggilan itu berhenti―bukan karena Yixing me _reject_ nya, melainkan itu tanda panggilannya sudah tersambung.

Belum sempat Yixing mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Baekhyun langsung menerjang si nyonya besar dengan suara cempreng miliknya. "Astaga Yixing! Kau dimana? Jangan bilang kau lupa kalau kita janjian di club langganan kita. Cepatlah datang, si Oh-cerewet-Sehun itu tidak bisa berhenti mengumpat dari tadi."

Terdengar suara menghela nafas khas Zhang Yixing dari seberang sana. "Sabarlah, disini macet parah. Bilang pada si cerewet itu kalau aku sebentar lagi akan sampai. Jangan melakukan yang aneh-aneh sampai aku datang. Aku tau, kalian itu tidak bis―"

"Baekhyun! Lihat siapa yang datang!" Ucapan Yixing terputus oleh interupsi dari Sehun. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar pintu _club_. Sontak, matanya membesar, mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Tak jauh berbeda dengan ekspresi Sehun beberapa saat yang lalu. Masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Chanyeol dan Jongin? Datang ke _club_ itu bersamaan?

"…Byun! Byun Baekhyun!" terima kasih pada nyonya besar yang sudah menyadarkan Baekhyun dari kekagetannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" _Tidak, dia sangat kenapa-napa_.

"Sudahlah, Xing. Cepatlah datang agar kau tau apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kita lanjutkan lagi nanti. Sampai bertemu." Sambungan diputus secara sepihak oleh Baekhyun. Pikirannya masih kalut. Chanyeol. Jongin. Bersama. Di _club_. Bergandengan tangan. Dengan sangat mesra. Jika semuanya dihubungkan, akan menjadi suatu persepsi yang menohok hati Baekhyun dan Sehun. Dua laki-laki itu sedang berkencan.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun yang tengah mengusap air matanya. Tentu Sehun lebih patah hati dibanding dirinya. Sehun sudah menyukai Jongin sejak mereka baru masuk SMA. Namun apa daya, pesona nona Zhang ternyata lebih memikat hati lelaki bermarga Kim itu. Belum lagi setelah Yixing dan Jongin putus, peluang Sehun untuk mendapatkan Jongin malah semakin tipis karena Jongin merubah orientasi seksualnya. _Apa aku kuat jika aku menjadi Sehun?_ pikir Baekhyun.

Pikiran Baekhyun beralih ke Chanyeol. Dia memang baru menyukai Chanyeol setelah hubungan Chanyeol dan Yixing berakhir, sih. Tapi tetap saja, sakitnya terasa sekali. Ya Tuhan, dia pikir Chanyeol hanya alergi pada wanita. Ternyata dia sama saja dengan Jongin. Sama-sama berubah menjadi _gay_. Hebat sekali efek yang diberikan oleh sahabatnya itu―Zhang Yixing. Baekhyun tersenyum miris, andai saja ia bisa seperti Yixing. Memutar balik hidup lelaki seperti membalikkan telapak tangannya. Semudah itu.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan sesosok _bartender_ bersurai hitam tengah berdiri menatapnya dan Sehun bergantian. _Kebetulan sekali_ , pikir Baekhyun. "Berikan aku dan temanku bir dengan kadar alkohol yang tinggi. Cepatlah. Kami butuh penenang sekarang juga!"

 _Bartender_ itu hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya bodoh. Baekhyun jadi makin gusar. Padahal _bartender_ itu berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, apa ia tidak sadar kalau dia yang tengah Baekhyun ajak bicara?

"Iya kamu! Yang sedang mengerjapkan matamu dengan bodoh itu! _Bartender_ bersurai hitam yang tadi menatapku dan temanku! Aku berbicara denganmu! Aku butuh bir dengan kadar alkohol yang tinggi. Sekarang juga!"

Setelah tersadar dari kebodohan sesaatnya, _bartender_ itu segera mengambil bir yang menurutnya punya kadar alkohol yang tinggi. Ia melangkah mendekati Baekhyun sambil membawa bir tadi. Baru saja ia akan menuangkannya ke gelas Baekhyun dan Sehun, sebuah tangan mencekalnya.

"Ambil bir lain yang kadar alkoholnya rendah. Mereka berdua ini tak bisa mabuk. Kau sama saja membunuhnya kalau memberikan mereka bir dengan kadar alkohol yang tinggi," suara itu. Suara yang Baekhyun dan Sehun sangat kenal. Sontak mereka mendongakan kepala dan menemukan Yixing tengah menatap mereka tajam.

"Kalian berhutang penjelasan padaku," desis Yixing.

―

Yixing memilih duduk di _counter_ ―meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Sehun yang asik dengan bir berkadar alkohol rendah―untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Niatnya untuk datang kesini kan untuk bersenang-senang, bukan malah menambah beban hidup. Tapi apa daya, kejadian tak terduga menimpa kedua sahabatnya. Dan sekarang, Yixing malah merasa dirinya seperti ditimpa oleh banyak rasa bersalah.

Kalau boleh jujur, menjadi _playgirl_ bukanlah keinginannya. Mungkin semacam membalas dendam masa lalu? Tak tau juga lah. Ya intinya, ketika orang lain menyalahkan dirinya yang menjadi _playgirl_ , rasanya dia ingin berteriak "itu bukan keinginanku!" tepat di depan wajah orang itu. Tapi tak bisa. Tak pernah bisa karena ia tak mau orang lain tau tentang masa lalunya. Masa lalunya yang kelewat kelam, yang membuatnya berubah menjadi seperti ini.

"Sedang ada masalah, nona manis?" Yixing menoleh dan mendapati _bartender_ bodoh yang tadi ia marahi duduk di depannya. Sejak kapan dia ada disitu, _eh_?

"Bukan urusanmu. Dan sejak kapan kau ada disitu?"

"Hm, mungkin lebih lama dari yang kau kira." Yixing mengendikan bahunya tak acuh. Sebentar, ia seperti pernah melihat _bartender_ ini sebelumnya. Namun dimana? Ia tidak ingat sama sekali.

Yixing memperhatikan wajah bartender itu dengan seksama. Wajahnya begitu familiar bagi Yixing. Sial! Yixing merutuki daya ingatnya yang sangat payah.

"A-aku semacam familiar dengan wajahmu. Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Rasanya, wajahmu sangat tidak asing bagiku," _bartender_ itu menaikkan satu alisnya―bingung.

Lelaki bersurai hitam itu menggeleng. "Tidak, mungkin perasaanmu saja. Atau mungkin kau pernah melihat artis yang mirip denganku. Orang bilang, aku ini mirip Siwon Super Junior," ucapnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

Mungkinkah? Tak yakin, Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ah, persetan dengan wajah sang _bartender_ yang familiar! Kalaupun ia tau jawabannya, itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Oiya, kita belum berkenalan. Aku Junmyeon, Kim Junmyeon." _Bartender_ itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Yixing menerima uluran tangan itu―menjabatnya. "Yixing, Zhang Yixing."

Junmyeon tampak berpikir sejenak. "Nama yang indah, seperti orangnya―"

"―senang berkenalan denganmu, Yixing-ssi." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum―yang dimata Yixing itu terlihat seperti senyuman malaikat.

―

Baekhyun memperhatikan Yixing yang sedang berjabat tangan dengan _bartender_ bodoh bersurai hitam tadi.

Dan Baekhyun bersumpah, senyuman si _bartender_ diakhir perkenalan mereka lebih terlihat seperti seringai iblis dibandingkan dengan senyum malaikat seperti yang Yixing lihat.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Bagaimana menurut kalian?**

 **Apakah chapter ini mengecewakan? Jika iya, aku mohon maaf**

 **Oiya, aku mau berterima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada Qonita (kau sangat membantu, kawan!) dan para readers baik yang mereview maupun tidak**

 **Maafkan aku jika masih ada yang typo ;;;**

 **Yang terakhir,**

 **tinggalkan review untuk kelanjutan ff yang lebih baik?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Halo semua**

 **Aku kembali dengan chapter baru**

 **Semoga kalian puas ya ;;;**

 **Maaf kalau terlalu bertele-tele dan mengecewakan ;;;**

 **Oiya, sudah kubuat lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya loh!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

* * *

"Jadi kau berkenalan dengan _bartender_ bodoh itu?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Sedang yang ditanya menganggukkan kepalanya penuh semangat dan tersenyum. Dan Baekhyun sudah bisa membaca arti senyuman itu. Target baru. Yixing sudah mendapatkan target baru untuk menjadi korbannya yang entah ke berapa.

Baekhyun menghela napas. Entah berapa kali ia harus menasehati Yixing agar gadis kelahiran Changsha itu bisa berhenti dari kebiasaan buruknya ini. Baekhyun tau, menjadi _playgirl_ memang bukan keinginan Yixing. Tau kalau sahabatnya itu sangat ingin berhenti menjadi _playgirl_. Tapi ia juga tau kalau menjadi _playgirl_ itu sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan, atau bahkan pekerjaan bagi Yixing. Hingga berapa kali pun ia dan Sehun menasehati Yixing, Yixing tidak akan bisa berhenti kecuali sudah muncul keinginan sepenuh hati dari dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun menatap Yixing sedih. "Sungguh, Xing. Aku bukannya ingin melarangmu untuk mencari korban lagi. Tapi kali ini coba kau pikirkan terlebih dahulu. Bukan kenapa-kenapa, aku hanya merasa kali ini bukan korbanmu yang akan dirugikan. Tapi kau, kau yang akan mendapat kerugian."

"Peringai Junmyeon memang terlihat seperti malaikat dari luar―polos dan lugu. Mudah dibodohi. Tapi dia itu setan dalamnya, Xing! Aku berani bersumpah, senyumannya yang kemarin itu lebih mirip seringai setan dibanding senyum malaikat seperti yang kau pikir, Xing! Iya kan, Sehun?"

Hening. Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun―membuat Baekhyun dan Yixing menolehkan kepala mereka. Dan mereka hanya menemukan Sehun yang tengah melamun, asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"…Hun! Sehun!" lamunan Sehun seketika buyar. Dia mendapati Yixing dan Baekhyun sedang menatapnya bingung―sekaligus kesal. Ia balik menatap bingung kearah dua teman dekatnya itu. "Ada apa?"

Yixing memutar bola matanya, tanda ketika ia sedang kesal. "Harusnya kami yang bertanya seperti itu. Kau itu, dari awal datang hanya melamun, melamun, dan melamun saja. Ayolah Sehun! Lupakan masalahmu sebentar!" Baekhyun menyikut Yixing cukup kencang hingga membuat Yixing meringis pelan.

"Memang kau ada masalah apa, Hun? Cerita lah. Tak biasanya kau diam saja," tanya Baekhyun lembut.

Mata Sehun sangat menyiratkan keputus asaan yang Sehun sendiri tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluar dari masalahnya itu. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan masalahnya sendiri, tak memberi tahu sahabatnya untuk sementara waktu. Hanya untuk sementara waktu.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya ringan, tapi cukup kentara untuk membuat dua sahabatnya tidak lanjut bertanya.

"Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau bercerita, tapi ingatlah kalau kau punya kami. Tempatmu mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahmu, Hun. Jangan terlalu ditahan, kasihan juga dirimu," Yixing jadi iba melihat mata Sehun yang penuh keputus asaan itu. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan Yixing. Meskipun sifatnya keras, tapi Yixing juga punya sisi lembut yang hanya ia tunjukkan ke orang-orang tertentu saja. Dan tentu saja, Baekhyun dan Sehun termasuk dalam daftar orang-orang itu.

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sehun ke Yixing. Menatapnya sedikit penasaran. "Jadi, apa rencanamu selanjutnya Zhang untuk mendapatkan si _bartender_ itu?"

"Junmyeon, Byun. Namanya Junmyeon, Kim Junmyeon. Bukan si _bartender_ ," koreksi Yixing. "Oiya, mungkin malam ini aku akan ke _club_ itu lagi. Sekedar mencari tau lebih banyak tentangnya atau bahkan kalau aku sedang beruntung, aku akan meminta nomor ponselnya. Kalian mau menemaniku kan?"

"Kalau aku sih―"

"Aku tidak bisa," Sehun menyambar ucapan Baekhyun. Sontak, Baekhyun dan Yixing langsung menatap Sehun bingung. Heran. Tidak biasanya Sehun menolak ajakan Yixing untuk pergi ke _club_. Separah apapun masalahnya, Sehun akan tetap pergi ke _club_ bersama Yixing dan Baekhyun. Bahkan, biasanya _club_ menjadi tempat pelampiasannya.

Yixing meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Sehun. "Tidak panas," gumamnya.

Sehun menatap Yixing sedikit kesal. "Aku tidak demam, Xing. Byun, Zhang, tidak usah menatapku bingung seperti itu. Memang apa salahnya aku tidak ikut pergi ke _club_ sekali saja? Memang itu menganggu kalian? Tidak kan?" Baekhyun dan Yixing menggelengkan kepala mereka. "Nah, yasudah kalau begitu. Kali ini saja, aku tidak ikut dengan kalian ke _club_. Baekhyun saja pernah tidak ikut ke _club_ , begitu juga dengan kau, Xing. Masa aku tidak boleh?"

"Tentu boleh, Hun. Kami hanya heran saja. Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Apa masalahmu separah itu sampai kau menolak ajakan Yixing?" Berteman cukup lama dengan Sehun membuat baik Yixing maupun Baekhyun dapat membaca keadaan hati gadis bersurai hitam itu hanya dengan melihat gerak geriknya. Mereka tahu bahwa Sehun sedang sedih, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, galau. Tapi mereka tidak berani bertanya, atau bahkan hanya sekedar menyenangkan hati Sehun. Karena dengan mereka melakukan itu, mereka malah membuat Sehun semakin sedih. Tipikal tabiat seorang Oh sehun― _lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikan masalahnya dari orang-orang disekitarnya, dan akan semakin sedih jika ada yang mengetahui, apalagi menyemangatinya atas masalah itu_.

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Mulai lagi, pikirnya. Ia tidak suka di pancing-pancing seperti itu. Dia akan menceritakan masalahnya pada Baekhyun dan Yixing, tapi tidak sekarang. Jadi ia tidak suka dipaksa menceritakan masalahnya―baik pemaksaan secara langsung maupun tidak.

Sehun berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya. "Sepertinya sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bercerita, kawan-kawanku. Tapi tenang saja, nanti, pasti, aku akan bercerita pada kalian. Pasti. Pegang janjiku," Sehun mulai merapikan barang-barangnya, menyampirkan tasnya di pundaknya yang kokoh, dan berdiri.

Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya―untuk menatap Sehun yang sudah berdiri. "Kalau kau berubah pikiran, kau bisa menyusul ke _club_. Kau tau dimana kau bisa menemukan kami, kan? Mungkin malam ini aku akan _stay_ lebih lama di club, jadi kau bisa datang kapan saja Hun."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengangkat jempol kearah Yixing tanda setuju. "Siap nyonya besar. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan berubah pikiran, haha. Sudah ya, aku duluan. Sampai bertemu besok, Zhang! Byun! Jangan lupa ceritakan pengalaman kalian malam ini ya saat kita bertemu besok!"

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Baekhyun dan Yixing―yang lama kelamaan menghilang dari pandangan mereka berdua karena sudah melangkah jauh.

"Huh, dia tidak ingin menceritakan masalahnya pada kita tapi dia sendiri meminta kita untuk menceritakan kejadian nanti malam. Benar benar, nona Oh itu," Baekhyun menghela napas kasar. Kadang kesal juga dengan sifat Sehun yang satu itu. Tapi terkadang memang ada sifat-sifat tertentu dari seseorang yang tidak bisa dirubah. Seperti sifat Sehun yang satu itu, contohnya. Juga sifat Yixing yang playgirl, contoh lainnya.

Yixing memasang wajah datarnya, "bukankah memang sudah biasa seperti itu, Byun? Seperti kau tidak mengenal Sehun saja." Dan Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan deheman tanda membenarkan perkataan Yixing.

"Malam ini jadi, Xing?"

"Tentu saja, apalagi yang kau harapkan? Aku membatalkan rencanaku ke club karena percaya dengan penilaianmu terhadap Junmyeon? Ayolah, Byun. Aku bahkan belum mengambil langkah sedikitpun. Setidaknya, biarkanlah aku mencoba dulu. Ya, walaupun aku yakin aku tidak bisa berhenti nantinya. Tapi―yasudahlah. Lebih baik kita pulang dan bersiap-siap."

Yixing berdiri, dan melenggang pergi dengan angkuhnya. Sedang Baekhyun dibelakangnya ikut melenggang pergi, hanya bisa pasrah setelah mendengar jawaban Yixing. Apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain mengikuti alur permainan sang nona Zhang?

* * *

 **Sekali lagi aku benar benar minta maaf kalau chapter ini sangat bertele-tele dan mengecewakan ;;;**

 **Aku memang tipe author yang harus menceritakan setiap moment dengan detail, jadi tolong mengerti lah ;;;**

 **Yang terakhir,**

 **Tinggalkan review untuk kelanjutan cerita yang lebih baik?**


End file.
